


Those flowers you wanted

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy is in charge of the very important task of picking up flowers for Harry's garden.





	Those flowers you wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood's Gone Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423425) by [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon). 



> This is just a crack-y ficlet for [insanereddragon](https://www.pillowfort.io/insanereddragon) based on her [Invisible Threads of Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/series/576211) 'verse and this silly [tweet ](https://twitter.com/gollygeemel/status/993210174050578433)that I kind of been wanting to write for a while now and never got around to. But since she wrote an[ amazing first kiss](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/344312) in the verse today, I decided it was time I did.

Since working directly for Merlin and Harry, there are some things no one would expect Eggsy to do. After all, while they’re the only ones who can order him around now, that doesn’t mean they don’t have any other underlings to do their more menial bidding.

And yet, here he is at the florist, about to pick up Harry’s new flowers for his garden. They’re supposed to attract his favourite butterflies or something, but quite honestly, he hadn’t really cared about the long explanation. Not when it gave him the perfect excuse for staring at Harry while the man was talking about his passion.

Harry’s a passionate man, always has been, but there is also something contained about him usually. But when he gets going about his butterflies, there’s something like childish glee animating him and he’s  _beautiful_.

Merlin must think so too, because the only reason Eggsy isn’t still at the house listening to him talk is because he interrupted Harry’s happy ramblings with a kiss.

That’s another thing Eggsy could watch forever if given a chance.

The two men are gorgeous together and he can’t quite believe that he’s not only allowed to look, but to  _touch_. They might not be  _his_ , but he is  _theirs_ and that’s more than he wanted.

Which is why he doesn’t care playing the errand boy for something so silly as picking flowers for Harry while he’s busy planning his infiltration into some gang or another.

It makes him feel  _useful_ and makes him hope that maybe, they’ll be keeping him.

When he sees that the florist is busy with another customer, he decides to wander through the shop for a while, lost to thoughts of maybe bringing a bouquet for Merlin and Harry. It’s a bit cliché and a lot sappy, but even if Merlin would deny it to his dying breath, he’s known the two men long enough to know they can have quite the romantic side.

It was somewhat surprising to find out, about the two men at the head of the most powerful mob of London, but at the same time, it just proves that they’re only men.

His eyes catch on a pretty pink flowers and he snorts when he reads the tag. Then he spots the plant right next to it with its white flowers and he  _knows_ he’s got to buy them.

*

“Hey Harry! I got you those flowers you wanted.”

Harry looks up from the papers he’s reading with a smile, even if it’s not quite enough to make the worries lines on his forehead disappear. With any luck, the houseplant he bought him will do the trick.

“Thank you dear boy. It’s much appreciated.” Then he notices what Eggsy is carrying and his eyes narrows with curiosity. “What are these?” Because one thing they’re not, is the flowers he sent Eggsy to fetch. Not that Eggsy would have bring those in his office, he left them in the kitchen to deal with later.

“Merlin around?”

“Just behind you lad.” A warm hand closes on his shoulder just as the words are whispered in his ear and Eggsy rides the pleasant shiver it gives him.

“Got a gift for you.” He ducks out of Merlin’s hold easily -- mostly because Merlin isn’t  _trying_ to keep him close -- and offers him the white plant. Then he puts the pink one in front of Harry.

“Lad-” Merlin starts saying, confused, but whatever he was about to say is forever lost to Harry sudden guffawing after he’s read his plant’s label. It doesn’t do anything to clear his confusion however and he stays frozen in place, starting at his lovers, one lost to mirth and the other looking very smug.

Eggsy would explain, but it’s so rare to get Harry to laugh so openly that he kind of forget Merlin is in the room. Thankfully, Harry doesn’t and somehow manages to tell Merlin to read the label of his own plant through his hilarity.

“Begonia. Bada-- Bada Boom white.”

Harry’s laugh gets louder and they can see tears streaking down his cheeks right until he has to hide his face between his arms on his desk, shoulders shaking as he tries to calm himself with no success.

“His says Bada Bing rose.”

For a moment, just long enough to make Eggsy fear maybe he finds no humour in this, Merlin just keep on watching him, expression unreadable.

And then, he snorts and a honest-to-god  _giggle_ escapes him and Eggsy is pretty sure he must be  _dreaming_ now.

But no, he’s not dreaming, because there’s no way he can imagine the kiss Merlin gives him right after, a kiss softer than anything they’ve ever done before, a mere press of smiling lips against his.

“Only you lad. Only you.”

He smiles with pride at the obvious fondness in his voice.

No matter what he’s done, no matter what he’ll do, he’ll never be more accomplished than right in this moment, with the two men he loves more than anything laughing at his silliness.


End file.
